


Feather

by CastielsCarma



Series: Supernatural Stay at home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Part 1 of 8 in  #spnstayathome ( a Tumblr prompt challenge).The word prompt was Feather and I decided to write a drabble poem.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Stay at home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Feather

This single token of who I was  
I bestow to you in inky black  
Fears that languished in tattered heart  
has gently escaped from a single crack

You whisper to me in the night  
if the choice I made haunts my dreams  
This single remnant of fallen wings  
is but a memory of broken things

A ghost of a smile as I speak my truth  
Releasing my grace was never about you  
I find your hand, caress you slowly  
I beseech you, don't think of yourself so lowly 

Dean, you are my love eternal


End file.
